The Missing Link
by Bloodstream1999
Summary: What if the Loonatics were suppose to have SEVEN members not six?Alexzandra Cat is normal little girl who's parents and grandparents died.She lives with her big sister, Eilizabeth in Acmetroplis.Did I mention she has powers?contains minor language and violence does occur in later chapters.I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Please don't throw me into a fire pit!I'm only a kid!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walk into Fernwood Junior High or prison is what I prefer to call I turn left,go around the third table and sat down beside Brittany Raccoon ,one of my best friends!Brittany has black hair with chocolate eyes. Pulling out my purple journal out of my bag,I began to write in it. Since we six graders can't talk during breakfast,which I think is stupid but doesn't stop us from writing. Well,they said on the first day of school that during breakfast we either had to get out something to work on or we decided to work on writing notes to each other!You know what we don't get into trouble and thats because we are working on something. Just not school work,I swear sometimes I think teachers are naive because they think we like to do work when we don't have to!I write down"Hi!" and slide it to Brittany. I watched as she wrote something back. She slid it back to me. I look down and It read "Hey!".I had to think of a topic to talk about. Finally I thought of one "So,are you ready to see me in action after school! *winky face*.".  
Damn it,I have to wait because Brittany is talking to Emma Oswald! Not that I have anything againist Emma Oswald by all that's going on...Oh where are my manners? My name is Alexzandra Ragan Cat but commonly known as Alex. I'm a 12 year old silver she cat with crimson hair and jade colored eyes. I get my silver fur from my dad,the green eyes and crimson hair is from my mom. In my eyes I'm the perfect mixure of my parents. I'm also wearing a cammo shirt that had a design on the right side that looked alot like teeth,black jeans,and white and black shoes. Also I'm wearing fingerless gloves, which are super cool!  
Finally, Brittany is done talking to Emma! I slid the journal over to her words that I saw had shaped were"Yeah!I can't wait to see your fighting skills!". "Great!" I write after that I draw a cat on the next page. Right in the middle of my drawing,one of the teachers lets our table go to first period. Well for me it's first and second period which I don't mind to much except that's two hours of an annoying teacher that treats us like secound graders and math! That is why my mornings doesn't necessarily start off well.  
At the entrance of the 8,7,and 6 grade hall I spotted my best friend of all time,Starsword Sartor! Starsword is a Cholf,a cheeta and a wolf mixed together. She has the coloring of a cheeta and the form of a wolf. Her hair is dark chocolate and hazel was wearing a black shirt that said 'I'm not mean!I just don't like you!',blue jeans,and black was like yesterday we first met. In the first time I went to second grade and the reason I say that is I had to repeat the second grade due to my reading being I had to go to math toturing,yes I had trouble with math before but i'm much better were four students in the class and a of my favorite teachers, ,she was\is the nicest teacher I know. paired us up to do a paper. I can't remember what was the assinment was. After we were birds of a we saw eachother we talked. The year after that I didn't see her. Turns out that she was home schooled but I found that later though. This was before both of us had phone. When she came back,I was looking out the window of my bus,which was 43. The I felt someone plop down beside my. At first I don't pay attention because I thought it was someone sitting there to wait to go home. I heard from behind me"Hi".I turn around and see had been a year since I had seen her at the time so I didn't regonized her at first."It's me Starswords."She said. Again I didn't regonized her name so I had to search through my memories. Then it hit me"Oh,hi! Were have you been?"I said. After that she wasn't home schooled again,though she has had summer shool but it was only a month. Ever since we have been friends!"Hey Star!"I yipped.  
"Alex!" Starsword said."I wonder what were going to do today? What do you think? I hope we get to disect a frog today!"."Okay one, you're not in my science class and two for the last time we are going to disect a frog in 7th grade!"  
I replied."Awwwwwww! you're mean" Starsword said. "Hey I'm telling the truth!Sue me!"I exclaimed. After I said that I felt someone bump into me. I turned to see who it was. It was Isaiah Squirrel. He was dressed in his usual black sweat jacket and black jeans. Though he was wearing a diffrent shirt with his usual is a brown furred flying squirrel that has black hair and brown eyes. "Oh hi Alex"He said then continuted to goof off to his class."Uh hi?"I said. "Well I found the random momment of the day."Starsword commented."Anyway,sue me!"I said again. "Okay! I sue you a hug!"She we hugged while laughing. As we head to class"So think it's a good idea to let Brittany in on the secret?"Starsword asked me."Of course!"I said."She has been our friend since third grade!We can trust her!"."Good point ,well I have to get to you in third period!"Starsword called out as she turned left to go to english.I continued straight and left to walk to math. At the end of the hall I saw ,my math teacher. She is a human that has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes."Good morning!" my math teacher said. There times were I recent her and there are times I like on the day and how I am feeling at the time.  
"Good morning" I said back as I walk into room 208 and got computer 60-2 with it was a red box filled with highlighters. I carried the two items to my table. Then I grab the red bucket filled with two binders and two five subject notebooks. Our binders are for:warm up problems,mini lessons,interventions(which I have no clue what thats for!),and notebooks on the other hand are used for writing down problems and notes. I get my binder out and copy down my warm up problems. After copying problem four,I noticed I haven't loggen on is a school math site to teach students what teachers can't. This site is used for 4-6 grade only. Finllay after this year I don't have deal with that stupid genie that always tells me to keep alert when I got five problems right before that missed one! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sorry,It's just that the genie and I don't communicate very well . By now all the kids in my class have come in and are now chatting up a storm! Which gets annoying after awhile. I turn on my computer,the log on page came on. As I type I thought "labfernwood and lab1624." As that loads, I go back to my problems. Soon after I finished my problems,I notice that the computer had a desktop. I use the mouse pad to click the icon Geine 2. on that it automaticly popped up the login page for RM.I type 'acat2' and '176992'.I am logged on and the genie pops up to say "Hi Alexzandra! We have alot of work to do today!". "I whisper annoyingly in response "Yeah,yeah,yeah, hi genie!".Then click the hi geine button next the genie went away.  
I grabbed my notebook and turn to where I left was page 50,I have BIG hand writing but atleast it's decent unlike others hand writing that is fust a bunch of scribles! I write out the headings on the pages,9-23-75,Subtracting Mixed Numbers,Problems,and 9-23-75 again.I Put a number one under Problems and highlighted the Subtracting Mixed Numders. I click on the red sphere that said guided study and worked on the problems. First was subtracting 3 and 2 over 7 and 4 and 1 over 14,Second was similar to the first one but the numbers were different! The numbers were 5,7,8,2,5,and 10. Thir.."Alright class time to check your warm up problems!Close your computers!" said cheerfully."Damn it Mrs. Brown!"I thought. I closed my computer like we are suppose to. As soon as I turn to the board,I start to daydream.I do this all the time in alomst all of my classes and I don't get caught. As soon as she was done with the board I began to listen."I'm not going to be here tomorrow because I have a doctor's will be a subsittute tomorrow and I expect you to behave better than you did last time. I was very disappointed with what happened last time." said." ,Do you remember that you're talking to a class that can't close their mouths and raise thier hands every five seconds!" I thought to myself.  
After that it's pretty much like any other day. Starsword and I whispered back and forth during social studies,SIMS(Success In Middle School)class obnoxious as ever,P.E. teachers yelling like always,Sience was awsome,and English funny like normal. Walking through the halls after school with all three grades walking throught it,it tends to get crowded. I see the entrance to the school and wait in front of it. This waiting goes on for couple of minutes until Starsword and her little brother Bryce Sartor. He also has a form of a wolf but his fur is solid black. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Bryce has on a shirt that has hotwheels on it,blue jeans and white\blue went ahead of He did that,I walked to was carrying,two binders and a small brown the small brown case was a clarinet."How does she carry all that without picking up off the floor every five minutes"I thought. "Hey! are you ready?"I asked."Am I ever!"Starsword said."Great all we need to do is find Brittany and we will be on our way!"I exclaimed as we walked out of the was already never comes with us to The that?You don't know why we are going a gym?  
Well it all started three years ago.I was about nine and my big sister,Elizabeth or Izabell is what she goes by,was nineteen. My sister has orange fur with silver fur patterns on her snout,stomic,and the tip of her tail. She also has sliver hair and crystal clear blue eyes. My parnets decided to go on a family packed almost everything and we left at night to our vaction beach house in Acmetropolis,where it just so happens my grandparents live there.I lived right outside of the day on the vaction something seemed off,I couldn't quite pin piont why at the time but I discoved soon mom,dad and sister left to get I stayed behind and played on my I grew hungry so,I went to the kitchen to get some food.I grabbed the last box of easy fries and let them cook for 3 and a half minutes.  
During when the fries are cooking. I began notice that my house was trembling. At first it was I blew it off because I hear that california has mini It got too volient even for an earthquake. Decoration were falling down! I was busy holding on the counter for my dear live that I didn't even notice that the easy fries were done. I finally looked up and saw A white stripe of I remeber after that was being knocked against the wall and blacking out.  
I wake up in the hospital feeling grogy,and whats that in my arm? I slowly shift my head to my right to see an I.V. in my arm. Once I looked at the feeling of it took place so did the pain from smashing into the wall. I shift my head back and there was my sister. "Hey how are feeling?"Her voice was filled with sisters would fight over everything but not has my back and I have hers,through thick and thin!"Okay I guess."I said still loopy.I looked around the room and I realize,my parents weren't there."Where are mom and dad?"I thought."Izzy,Where's mom and dad?"I asked.I saw the look on her face,it was filled with I knew that my parents were...dead."Izzy please tell me their okay!"I screamed eyes filled with the same facal exspesstion she said"Alex...When we saw the metor,we went to go get you but the metor cause wind and flipped us backwards till we were upside down.I woke up but...they didn't.I'm sorry". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I coudn't believe it!I didn't know what to do! My mom and dad just died so,I did what I thought was best...cry.I hugged my sister,burst into tears.  
A month passes and my sister and I live with our grandparents. One Saturday there was a storm and something made an awful sound and the electricity went out. My Grandfather and I went to the basement with a flashlight and a toolbox. My Grandfather said something must have hit a transformer, in the area. It was dark,cold and dusty. I'm surprised I haven't sneezed! We reached the fuse box,Grandfather wanted to see if it was just a fuse or something actually knocking out the transformer. He reached for the flashlight in the tool box. It was dead..imagine that! I don't think he had touched that toolbox in years. I could tell he was becoming frustrated."I'm to go upstairs to get a new one!" He hissed. When he left he handed me the flashlight and suddenly, it just came on!  
Then I tried something,I touched the box with one hand. Before my vision became nothing but blue(though I could still see),I saw my hands have a blueish glow around them! The blueish glow was warm and bright,it lit up the room. My vision returned to normal and so did my hands! I looked up and the lights were on. My ears twitched as I senced someone was behind me. I whirled around I saw my sister,eyes wide and jaw dropped. She had seen everything! Finally,she spoke "H..h..how did you do that?" Elizabeth exclaimed."I...I don't know." I said. My grandfather came down and looked at the fuse box then the,flashlight,then me. "I never would have expected you to get 'The Magic Cat Touch' missy!" He smiled. 'The Magic Cat We all went upstairs and sat down in the living room. The news was on"We interupt this program to meteor from a month ago has caused the radiation levels to be sky high!That is all!".  
At that moment me and sister looked at each other. We knew exactly what had happened back in the basement. I had super powers!She pulled me into her room."I think I know what's going on!" She said. "I think so too!" I said. "If you think that the radiation from the meteor caused you to have powers, then yes!That's exactly what I think!"she exclaimed."How are we going to deal with this?"I said.  
"Simple; we need to practice your powers!" Eilzabeth said."Why?" I asked."Because what if you accidently use your powers in public and the FBI sees it, They'll think your an alien and take you away for experimentation!" Eilzabeth exclaimed."But where am I going to partice and not get caught?" I asked. My sister didn't answer me for five minutes then she spoke up" There is an old gym out in the can go there and fix everything up so you can practice!" Eilabeth said.  
That's exactly what we did. We left the next cleaned,dusted,repaired the floor boards and painted the walls! Hell even fixed the electrity! It took awhile but we ordered robots and dummies(Secretly) for me to practice grandparents don't know anything out this. We thoughtIn the middle of doing all of this, our grandparents died by a heart attack. At first the city was going to put me in an orphanage but my sister adopted me. She has been taking care of me since! She told me that I could tell only people that can be trusted so I told Starsword. She thought It was awsome and now I'm telling Brittany Raccoon.  
Now you know why we are going to a gym! I spot Brittany and run over to her."Hey can you come over?" I ask."My mom said it was fine!"She said. "Great "Starsword exclaims. "Okay! Follow me!" I said, excitedly. Starsword and I guide her to my sister's car which was a black and red Nissan 3000. All three of us climb in and my sister asks "How was school today girls?". "Um good." I said."Great!" my best friend said. "Fine!" Brittany said. My sister starts driving and I begin to speak "Brittany...There is something you need to know about me!" I said sternly. "What is it?" She asks."You aren't just going to see my fighting skills!" I said."What do you mean?". "Do you remember the meteor three years ago and it made the radiation levels high?". "Yeah but wh...No way!" Brittany said in awe. "Yes way!" I said. Her shocked expression didn't worry me. It was her not answering for three minutes that worried me. "What kind of powers do you have?" She asks excitedly. "Electricity and shapeshifting!"I exclaim. I remember when I discovered my shapshifting powers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was two years ago, Me and Starsword where on our way to my door was locked amd forgot my key."Man if only we had a trained weasle to go inside and unlock the door!" Starsword joked. As soon as she said that,let's just say she got her wish."Did you have a growth spurt Star?" I squeaked. "N..no you...um... turned into a weasle!"She said to me looking down."I assume this is another one of my powers?" I said uncertain. "Guess so."Starsword was silence between us then I realized what Starsword said. I scurry to the door and I flatted myself between the crack. As soon as I am in my house I ask myself "How do I turn back? Do I just think of my original form?"I thought. Then I look down at my cat hands. My cat hands! "Dude that is awsome!"I exclaim. I unlock the door and there was Starsword,standing there."You're back to your normal self!" She yelled.I look down at my feet then back to her."Thank you for the observation Sherlock!" I teased. "You're welcome Waston!" Starsword teased we laughed.  
Finally,we are at the four of us walked into the buliding. My sister,Starsword,and Brittany went upstairs into the operation room. Which has a great view of my practice area. I grab the one piece head set on the wall,put it on,and turned it on. "I'm ready!" I said into the head set. Suddenly the slide door on each wall opened and robots floated out of them. I got into my fighting stanze, my hands and eyes glowed blue again,I smirked. I use lightening to stun them, then I turn into a mouse and climb up a pole.  
I stand on a back board. The back boads had basket ball hoops but we took them down. Next I turn into a sugar glider and glide to the nearest robot. The shapshifting is painless unlike the were wolves on vampire daries were my sister and I cringe everytime they turn. How do they do that then turn back and be able to walk after? I find the panel then shapeshift into a screw driver and unscrew the panel. Finally, I turn into a pair of sissors. If I cut the red wire all the robots will shut down because they are all connected to this particular ? You're wondering how do I learn anything new if it's the same opponent everytime? The whole piont is to come up with new ways to attack the same is a new tactic.  
I cut the red wire and all of the sudden the robots fell and I turn back to normal. I land on my hands and dummies came up,I punched, kicked, clawed,shapeshifted,and even used electrocution. I was on a roll,not a single one missed yet! I did this until the polished wood floor was covered with stuffing! After that,the stuffing cleared was shoved aside by a big bull dozer and a large robot, with a laser gun is used for me to practice my key is to dodge the robot not to attack it. I turn into a snake, next I slither over to the pole (without getting hit), turn into a mouse and climb up it. I felt the heat from each laser that was fired. Though the heat never got close to me! Fourth,Once I'm on the back board,I turn into a sugar glider again and glide my to the next back board.I do this to the next three(which makes a square by the way) to dodge. After the sixth time, I went into a square,the robot went back into the floor.I jumped down from the third back board,in mid air I turned back into my original form.  
Again,land on my hands and feet. My hands and eyes stopped glowing. Everyone from the operation room came down. "Wow Alex! That was amazing!" Brittany exclaims."You're like my idol now!"."Well I wouldn't say that but thank you anyways!"I purred."Well girls, we better get you home. Before your parents freak out! "Elizabeth said."Where do you live Brittany?" "2403 Elm Street." she replied. "Brittany,Do you vow to keep my powers a secret?"I asked while rasing my hand and put the other on my chest,as if it were a pledge."I vow never to speak of what I just witnessed!"Brittany said copying what I was doing.  
After that, Elizabeth and I dropped off my friends at there sister made my favorite dinner,Shephard's Pie!Then durring dinner,"She's right, you know!"My sister said."About what?"I ask."You were amazing today!You surprise me everyday! I will admit you have guts! I would never be able to do what you today!".I was shocked. My sister that doesn't really have a soft side, just admired me! Me! I didn't know what to think! "I'm sure you could and if you couldn't there's alot more other stuff you're good at! Like cooking! I can't cook!".For the rest of dinner time we didn't utter a sound.  
Brushed my teeth and went to bed.I dreamt but I don't remember much. All I remember is that it was really weird. Suddenly' the lights came on "Time to wake up Alex!" I heard Elizabeth say.I squirmed out of bed.I change into a purple short sleeve blouse,blue jeans,and white and black tennis shoes. I also put on my black fingerless gloves.I head down the hall with my computer.I turn left into the living room and sit down.I turn on my computer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I go on deviant art,I see my account is still opened. I type in Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (yes I'm an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit fan,Don't judge.). About ten minutes later, my sister and I left to drop me off at school. I repeat the same process as yesterday,except I had a different discussion with Brittany Raccon. Something felt different today and I didn't know what. The bell rang like yesterday,me and Starsword talked on the way to class,I got my stuff ready for math,and did problems like normal. Then the substitute came. She had a blue jumpsuit,blueish hair,and her head was twice the size of a regular one! Her name was Miss Mind.  
Throughout first and second period she kept staring at me from the back of the room . She didn't get on to me,just stared. It was so uncomfortable that I couldn't get a single problem right! In fourth period a girl,Adriana Lynn, from math class asked "Any reason why that substitute was staring at you the entire time?" I looked at her, shocked and relieved because someone noticed besides me! "Finally!Someone who noticed!" I said. "Well,it was kind of hard not to notice. She was staring at you like you were prey!"Adriana said. "Alexzandra Cat come up to the front!"I heard from the podium. I looked at the podium and saw it was the substitute from math class.  
"Good luck. "Adriana whispers. "If I'm not back in 15 minutes call the S.W.A.T team!" I whisper back. Then I left to the podium. "Yes, Miss Mind?"I asked, uneasy. "Let's talk somewhere a little more private."Miss Mind said. "uh oh this can't be good!" I thought. I follow Miss Mind left,down the long hall way to the gym. "Something bad is going to happen I can feel it!"I thought. We arrived in the gym, I walked ahead and say "Miss Mind...Did I do something wrong?". I turn around half way,Miss Mind wasn't there."Miss Mind?" I asked. "That's Master Mind to you!" Miss Mind(Master Mind). I turn all the way around. There was Miss Mind or as I should say Master Mind Inside this gigantic, no no no monsterous robot."Oh crap!"I thought."You're not a subitute!"I said. "Of course not!I can't stand children but you, haha,you can be of great use to me!"Master Mind exclaims. Suddenly, the robot shot a net at me and I flipped back.  
I run around the gym dodging the nets and lasers,yes lasers. This was all happening so fast the only thoughts I had were'What was happening?',and 'how I'm I going to out of here!'. I felt something hot singe my leg. I started to felt blood ooze out. I fell,I grab hold of my my leg"Blogna fudge in mustard!"I thought. I saw the supply closet, with all my might I dodge inside it. I was blocking the door,I could hear Master Mind coming. Quickly,I look around the room for a padlock or at least something to block the robot from coming in. I found a chain and wrap it around the door handles and sit in corner to think. I roll up my pants leg to look at the leg that was stinging now. It had a 3rd degree burn and was bleeding. I scan the room for something that was something like a cloth. "What do I do! I can use my that will take to long!I can't use..."My thoughts were cut short when the doors bulged forwward! "Looks like I have no choice!"I sigh. As soon as I said that my eyes and hands start to glow blue. The lightinning shot from my hands to the chain,allowing Master Mind to come in." Alright you little runt, we were going to do this the easy way but you are being difficult! So I will take you by force!"she said."Oh no you don't!"I said as lightinning came from my hands.I limp\run to the principal.  
It stuns the robot long enough to go to the principal, . is the only one in the office I can trust! The reason is because one I was bullied by two girls in the weight room and my sister called. I burst through the door and there was . "Can I help you?" she asked. "There's...an...intruder...on campus...!"I said in between breaths."What!Where!"she asked. "In the gym! She the substitute math teacher for !"I said. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!" said. "What do you what me do? Gather all the kids and get them out of here?"I ask. The principal paused for a minute then she said"Yes,do it from sixth grade to eighth grade! I'll be on the annoucements telling them what is going and to follow you. okay?". I nod."Now go quick!". I run out of the office and down the hall!  
As I did this I heard "Teachers, sorry for this interuption but I need you to lock down due to an intruder untill Alexzandra Ragan Cat comes to get you and the students!". I start with with my Science class since it is the closest six grade class down here! I knock on the door and Coach Holland's face appeared in the small window of the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once he sees it's me,he unlocked the door," Alexzandra I heard over the annoucement that you were coming to get all of us! Why?" Coach Holland asked. Coach Hollad is my PREAP sience teacher. Whats wierd is that I didn't sign up for anything PREPAP and they put me in science and english PREAP! Why did they even bother asking us if we wanted to be in PREAP. When"Because I saw the intruder first and she attacked me in the gym!"I whisper. "What!? Are you okay!"He yelled. "Shhhhh!Yes, I'm fine! Now come on!"I whisper that the entire class follows me. This happens to almost all of the school but the students still follow me.  
All except for one annoying and rude seventh grader,Amy Sander! You would think someone who believes that she's a witch and a vampire would nice and a little geeky .Nope,not Amy! Don't get me wrong Amy,Starsword,and I were friends. Well I didn't particularly care for Amy. One day back when I had to wait outside of Strarswords bathroom with her inside. Because Starsword was scared to use the bathroom by herself! Granted she grew out of that. Anyway,Amy and I are standing out of the bathroom and I tell her what we do on my computer and she said that my life was weird. You know what I said next? A famous quote from my sisters favorite movie,Gone With The Wind,"Frankly,I don't give a damn!" Right after that Starsword came out and Amy went home!  
"Look, do you want to see your future!"I hiss. She nods."Then come with me and you will see tomorrow!". Finally she follows me! Eighth graders were easy. Before we leave,I turn to everyone"As soon as we get out there,we break for it everyone for themselves!". Then we burst through the doors except me. I wanted to make sure that everyone got out! I was the last to leave but Master Mind was back and blocking my exit! "You didn't think you were going to get out of here that easy!" Master Mind said. I run back as fast as lightening to the closest room. I close the door and lock it."Here's where those intruder drills finally pay off!"I thought. Before I traut\limp (This pain is hurts like hell but it's slowing me down!) to a place out of site,under the teacher's desk,my wrist band was caught in the door. I took it off.I look around the room and realize that I was in my SIMS class.I hear Master Mind coming,well at least the robot.I hid under the teacher's desk. Her robot burst into the class room,I clamp my hand over my mouth and nose. While she walked around the room,my breath was cutting short. When I heard her get back into her robot and leave. I let out my breath that was building for what felt like an eternity! I slowly inch my way out from under the desk.  
I cautiously walk out of the class room all the way outside. I break into a run,not looking back. I stop to catch my breath by the ice cream palor. Then I see this baby in a stroller in the middle of the road...IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! I also see a car coming at the baby! Without thinking I shapeshift into a cheetah and grab the baby in the strollar to put on the side walk. Next I do something I never should have done,I turn back to my original form! Once I realize it was too late. Everyone staring at me,my heart racing,lips pressed together. I couldn't move as if I were cemented with sidewalk. Suddenly. they took out there cell phones and started taking pictures.I tried to cover my face but it was no use! What's done is worst day in my entire life! I can see the head line now ,OMG! TEENAGE CAT GIRL TURNS INTO A CHEETAH BUT SAVES BABY IN PROCESS!  
Finally I was free from the picture mob! I run,run and run all the way to my house,not stopping for a single beath! "I can't believe I just did that! I thought we agreed,no using your powers in public! Izzy is going to kill me!"I thought. I rush to the door and get out my key. I forgot to mention that I told everyone back at the school to grab their things and I did as well! After I unlock the door and open it,I run into my room. I shut the door behind me. My eyes start to sting and feel hot. I put a hand up to my eyes and look to see water. For the first time in three I start to...cry. "I blew it!"I said in between sobs. I cry untill my sister gets home,which is three hours from when I left the school. She comes into my room,one look and Izabeth knew it was over. I used my powers in public. There was no changing it,no going back and fixing it!There was also no living a normal live,no going out in public,and I would have to move! If I even moved the would too! I was right I blew it.

Meanwhile... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day, on the far side of town, was a tall buliding with a blue ball top of it. Around the ball was a crescent metal moon. The blue ball was made of glass like a window. What would be the purpose for a glass window ball if there is noone inside? Well,there are people in there but not just any people. No,no,no,these people are a group with special powers that formed three years ago.  
They aren't human either. There's a coyote named Tech (the smartest of them all!),two bunnies,Ace(team leader.) and Lexi Bunny,a duck,Danger Duck,a roadrunner,Rev Runner(the fastest of all of them combined),and a tazmainian devil,Slam Tazmainian(second fastest.). They are well known as the Loonatics who is always there for danger that is not for police to handle.  
Right now,Tech was in his lab working,Slam was eating,Duck playing the wii 3000,Lexi listening to music,Ace was reading the paper,Rev was watching was normal,but then holographic blonde haired woman appeared on the flat screen TV."Loonatics, we to talk."The mysterious woman said."What about Zadavia?"Ace asked while everyone gathered by the TV. Zadavia was the one who brought together the Loonatics and made them who they are today. Zadavia sighed "When the meteor hit and gave you your powers...She paused."There was suppose to be seven of you not six.". The team gasped,they discovered that all this time there was one missing member and they didn't know it!"So who is this guy that was suppose to be one of us?"Lexi asked. "Who is this girl that was suppose to be one of you?You mean?"Zadavia asked. Lexi was rather both shocked and pleased that there was suppose to be another girl in the team. "Well if she didn't show happened to da girl?"Ace's voice was filled with concern.  
"When I went to go get her from where she was located,she wasn't there. I had my robots try to gather any information on her. All I got back was she was a cat and nine years old. I didn't think she had survived due the force of the radtiation wave. But I was wrong and now it is up to you to find her and to bring her to where she belongs. "Zadavia said seriouly. Then she left saying her signture"Zadavia out." .Then she came back"I forgot last time she was last seen was at Fernwood Middle School. You won't have trouble thanks to Master Mind. She invaded the school to find the girl and now the schools are closed for a while. Her powers are lightening and shapshifting. Zadavia out."Then she went away again. "All right!You heard her,let's jet!"Ace exclaimed.  
They rode on motorcycles all the way across town to the middle school. They walk inside"Shesh,where's a health inpspector when you need one."Duck said."We will have to split up!"Ace said. "I will go with Lexi to da eighth grade hall,Tech,you will go with Rev in da sixth grade hall,Slam and Duck take da seventh grade hall!". After that everyone left to their halls. Ace and Lexi found parts of the school gym were burnt. Tech and Rev went into the SIMS\Health class. On and around the door frame was charcol black from an explosion!It was offical,Master Mind was here. As Tech saw something small on the floor in front of the counter,He pushed that thought away. Tech and Rev trotted to the small object. Tech picked it up,it was a wrist just any wrist band though,he analyzed for second then said"Judging by the size,I would say that this belongs to a little girl. Wouldn't you say Rev?"Tech asked."Well-judging-by-the-color-I-would-have-neve r-guessed-that-it-belong-to-a-gi mmph."Rev was cut short when Tech claimed his beak shut with a single hand. "I asked for your opinoin not an analyzation!"Tech said."Hey Tech,Rev check dis out!"Ace said through Tech's communicater in the arm part of his suit. Which was black and dark green. Everyone had similar suits expect different colors. Rev's,black and red,Ace,yellow and black,Lexi,pink and black,Duck,orange and black,Slam,purple and black,"On it chief!"Tech replied.  
Tech and Rev went into the gym where everyone was."What is it?"Tech asked. Ace only left up a single strand of handed to Tech,"I found dis in da supply closet."He said."A-piece-of-hair?Zadavia-said-that-the-school closed!"Rev said. "Then it had to be there before the school's were shut down!"Ace said. "Then so would have this!"Tech exclaimed as he showed his teammates the wrist band they found. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Do you think these belong to the girl we are looking for?"Lexi asked."I don't know but I can whip up something back at headquarters!"Tech said. After he said that everyone left and Tech spent hours buliding a machine to find out where the belongings came ,he finishes,the machine was a small cube that had a scanner on it and a button."I give you,the DNA Recognizer! All you have to do is hook it up to the TV,turn in on and let it scan something that belongs to that person and it will show the basics of that person! Watch." Tech exclaimed after he let the machine scan the wrist band.  
The information and a pic of a sliver she-cat with crimson hair that complimented her jade eyes, popped up on the TV."The item belongs to Alexzandra Cat. She is 12 years old,in the sixth grade,lives with her sister,and the most important thing is...She has powers which is eletromagnetic and changing her molecules into any form."Tech explained."Yup that's da girl we're looking for!"Ace said."blahgbaghblagh(But were is she?)"Slam asked."Well-we-found-this-at-Fernwood-so-she-can't -live-far-from-there!"Rev exclaimed."Alright then,it time to do some back tracking!"Ace said.  
Before the Loonatics left Ace noticed the headline on the newspaper he was reading said"TEEN GIRL TURNS INTO A CHEETA BUT SAVES BABY!".The picture had a girl on it that looks exactly like the girl they are looking for,covering her face."Hey guys come check Dis out!"Ace hollered. He showed the article to his teammates."It's her!"Tech gasped."And judging by da didn't mean to save da baby!" Lexi squinted her eyes to get a closer look at the background of the saw a street sign that said 'Polk Drive'."I get the feeling that we should start looking for her somewhere else."Lexi all the paper and headed for Polk asked a woman with her six year old child where Alexzandra was. "I don't know." the woman said."But I did see her head for Sherman street!The poor girl was frighten by the papparazzi she ran away!"."That's all we need!Thank you Miss!"Ace headed to Sherman street and began the search for Alexzandra Cat.  
Meanwhile back at Alex's house It had been only five hours since I woke up from 'The Disaster'.I feel like crap for doing it but what was I suppose to do!Let the baby die!The reason I'm not in school is because the intruder situation that I handled.I must be a hero to everyone in the intire school!Though when I look at the headline from today's newspaper,I don't feel like one!I feel only regret and anger towards ,my hunger gets in the way of my emotions.I leave my room and go into the kitchen.I look into the cabinets,nothing,fridge,nothing.I sit down in my living room with the curtains ,I'm hiding because I don't want to be taken away by the FBI.I hear a voice outside.I peek through the curtain and I see a duck. He had on a suit that was made up of halloween colors. I could tell that it was a male by the way he is built but he's rather short to be one.  
I giggled at that duck knocked on my door."Should I open it?"I thought knocked again,"Just unlock the chain."I thought.I walk over to the door and slide the chain to the left.I open the door slightly."Yes?"I ask."Hi my name is Detective Duck I'm the best detective there is!Well there are others but they just don't have 'the charm'."the Duck said."Wow is this guy is seriosly full of himself!"I thought."The charm?"I said amused."What exactly is this charm?Being the king's fool?"I snorted."Look missy I didn't come here to be insulted!"."Then what did you come here for?To woo over the 12 year old girl that answered the door?"I said sarcastically."No!I'm looking for this girl!"tDetective Duck yelled.I stopped my laughter and saw that he was holding today's was referring to the girl in the is me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mentally,I begin to painic."He's part of the FBI!He's going to take me away and experiment!"I shouted in thought."I...I..I'm s...s..sorry I've never seen her before!"I I shut the door, I let my mouth speak before my brain."And I'm not hiding her!"I said."I didn't say anything about you hiding her?"He said confused."Me and my big mouth!"I thought.I quickly shut the door.I felt his knocks vibrate my back.I waited for a minute,no knock.I unlock the chain and the door knob.I slowly inch my way out of my house,he was gone!That is untill I turned around!He was standing right there in front of me.  
"It's you!"He gasped.I wasted no time,I turned into a cheetah speed is similar but I can still get away.I bite his hand."Yyyyyooooowww!"'Detective'Duck.I run away,I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care."Ace!I found her!"I heard him legs were aching and the street was scraping my paw pads.I need a break!After that I turn left into an alley. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

He slipped on a jetpack that had two handles on I could protest, Danger Duck grabbed my hand and in the air I went. Finally we reach a tall buliding. On top of it was what looked like a no land earth with a large crescent moon around it. "I assume this is headquarters."I thought. We landed in front of a door. Next to it was a scanner. I watched as Danger Duck put his face a few inches away from the scanner. A bright red light scanned his face. After it did that, the light went away and the scanner said"Welcome back Danger Duck.". Then the door slides up and we walk in.  
I was half in half with Danger Duck. Half of me felt guilty for getting off on the wrong foot but the other half was annoyed by him. When we arrive in a room that looked like a small apartment.I saw a long and short grayish blue sofas and a small kitchen to the right. I held out my hand and said"Look I know we got off the wrong foot so lets start over. I'm Alex!"I shook my hand"But I still think you full of yourself!"I said mischieviously. He let go of my hand and said"I am not!". "You are too! Mister I'm better than all the detectives because they don't have the 'charm'!" I made air quotations on,"charm". "What is exactly was the "charm" anyway? Being full of hot air? Because you did a really good job of that!"I giggled. "Why you...you...Fish eater!"he yelled. "That's all you got,water fowl?"I smiled with a hand on my hip. "Mouse breath!". "Loud mouth!" "Water hater!". "Wanna be celebrity!" Danger Duck gasps,"You take that back you brat!" Yes I got to him!"Oooooh! I struck a nerve. Well then I might have to use that from now on!" I commented. Then he opened his hand and an orange egg that was on fire appeared. Then I look up and saw that his eyes were glowing orange. "Fair enough but it takes two to tango!" I said. The warm blue glow returned to my hands and eyes. Instead of getting into a fighting stanze I make a bolt of lightening in my hands. Then jab Danger Duck with it. I watch as his body moved in jerky way that I bet wasn't comfortable.  
I'm used to seeing this due to me using this tactic on the robots I paracticed on. That's when I noticed the rest of Loonatics were watching. "I like her already!" I heard from Ace, who I assume is the leader. "It seems she knows just how to handle us!"."I think I kind of like this guy!" I thought. "And it seems that I like you already!" I giggled as my blueish glow dies down from my eyes and Loonatics walked towards me."We owe you an explanation!" Ace said. "Indeed, they do." I heard from behind. The voice sounded female. I turn around and see a hologram of a woman above the small coffee table. Her eyes were white as snow and hair was sunny gold. She had on a pink and purple suit. "You must be Alexzandra. I have been looking forward to meeting you." she smiled at me.  
"My name is Zadavia. Though you don't know me, I know you. When the meteor hit, a group was formed called The Loonatics. As you can see that there are six of them but it wasn't supposed to be that way." Zadavia said. "What does she mean by that it wasn't supposed to be that way?" I thought. "When I went to go look for the seventh Loonatic,I couldn't find her anywhere.I had robots look for her,though I only got back that she was nine and her powers were lightening and shapshifting." "Wait a minute, I was nine when it happened! Is she..."my train of thought was cut short when she began to speak again. "I gave up searching for her because I thought she was dead. I was wrong and I owe you an apology. Welcome to the Loonatics."She smiled motherly at me.  
After that everyone was clapping and cheering for me. Next,the tazmainian devil, who I know now as Slam,pick me up into a bear hug, spatting out something I can't understand. After Slam put me down,I just stood there. My mouth open and eyes wide. Am I dreaming...is this really happening? I was going to join the Loonatics. A group that has powers and uses them for good. Wait untill I tell Izabeth about this! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I had to snap back into reality as Zadavia spoke"I wouldn't celebrate too soon. Master Mind is at it again. Last time she was seen was on Sherman street drive,1999. "That's where I live!"I shouted in thought. I have no idea why she's are needed." "On it Zadavia!"Ace exclaims."Before you go I have something for Alexzandra."she said. Suddenly,Zadavia's image faded away into something black and dark blue. Ace grabbed it out of the hologram,Then Zadavia came back. Ace gave it to me.  
"I hope it's the right size." Zadavia said. "Zadavia out." After she said that, the hologram went away. I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the coyote,Tech. There's that feeling again. Not that I'm in love feeling,God no that would just be weird.I havent felt this feeling since... before my dad died. Could it be that these feelings for the coyote are...daughterly?! No,it can't be! I lost that feeling a long time ago.  
"Come with me." Tech said. I follow him into the side door still carrying the was an elevator I soon discovered. Tech press the button 2 and the elevator went know how in a movie there are two people in a room and no conversation going on,because they they don't like each other or something so they feel akward and it makes you feel 's what I'm feeling right now. I hate the silence. I had to think of something to break the silence!Finally,I think of something "So...what are your powers?" I asked shyly. Tech looked at me,his golden eyes make me feel safe and scure. They make me feel like...well..me!" Levitation and regeneration." he smiles. Next he presses the stop button. "What is he doing?" I thought. I look up at him confused. Then he puts both hands on each side of the elevator. His eyes and hands start to glow a color similar to my eye color but slightly lighter. Third, the elevator started going up again but faster. Now I know what he's doing,he's giving me a demonistration. I don't know why but I start...laughing. "Why am I laughing? There's no point in doing it! Though I can't bring myself to stop!"I thought.  
Before the elevator stopped, I saw that he was smiling at me. His face screams amusement and joy. As soon as the elevator stops the doors open. There are three doors on each side of the hallway but those are the least of my interests. My interest was on the door on the far end,facing us. Tech walked ahead towards the door and I follow. We arrived at the door. "This is your room. I'll leave so you can get changed. "Tech said, then he left. I watched as he left. I whirled my head back to the door and open it.  
I can't believe my eyes! It was the most beautiful room I have ever laid my eyes on!Granted almost everything was blue but still it was blanket on the bed was navy blue completed with a light blue was a window that had sky blue rug on the floor was the same color as the blanket on the bed.I put the clothes on the bed and explore a bit.I noticed that there was a had slide doors,I open them and it reveals a large walk in closet that had a mirrior at the end of it. When I mean large I mean humugous! You could park your car and still have room for one more car! I grab the clothes off from the bed. I walk all the way to the mirrior and set the clothes I trade my pink national gaurd shirt for the blue and blue and black suit had on only a single triangle like all the other Loonatic's suits mine was blue. Trade my blue jeans into skin tight black jean that has a blue black and white tennis for blue and black black fingerless gloves for full blue 's also a matching tail cover and boy let me tell you...I should have tied to put that on first.I put on the blue and black blue part of the mask was on,my snout,cheeks,and inside my the last piece was a blue ribbon. After I tied my hair up with it,I start to check myself out. Zadaiva was right, it was the right fluffy tail was perked up like a pony tail.I walk out of the huge walk in closet and retrace my steps back to the Loonatics. My group that has powers and uses them for good. I guess in a way I am like my fahter.I'm going to protect the contentinet I live on so people can be free to live the way they should. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

I'm surpised that the elevator still functions after Tech made it go against it's will. I'm still confused as to why he gave me a demonstration. Not that I mind it but what makes me so special?The doors open to reveal the Loonatics.I got alot of compliments from "You look great!","Welcome to the team!"or "Lookin good girl!".That last one was from we headed towards Sherman street drive, where only six motorcycles so I have to ride on the back of Techs untill I'm old is understandable since I'm difference betweeen the kids around my age and I is I'm reasonable!  
I got off of Tech's motorcycle and took off the gave the helmet to some reason he's more caring for isn't a bad thing,I mean the other Loonatics care for me but Tech seems to care about me more than the other Loonatics.I look at my house and it seemed I don't rush into the house because as I seen in could be a trap!How do I know this you ask?I don't,I'm being caution!Caution never hurts Loonatics and I walk into my house and It sure didn't look like the way it did on the outside. Table was fliped sideways,chairs scattered all over the place,pieces of fabric on the floor,ashes and soot smeared the walls.  
"Yep Master Mind was here."I thought. Ace told the team that he,Lexi, and Slam would the back of the house. Rev and Duck would check the front of the house. While Tech and I would check the rooms inside the house. We finally reached my room...the only room that hasn't been tampered with. I saw that there was a note on my bed. I snatched it up and read:  
September 25,2775

My Dear Alexzandra,  
By now you have become a Loonatic. This is the moment you choose. Do you use your powers for good? Or for Evil? Your sister, Izzy, is here with me. I am hoping that will persuade you, just a little. Your powers could be beneficial to my research. Together, we could be unstoppable!Think about what I said.I'll be in touch.

P.s. Here's a riddle There is a she cat that vists a place.  
Hours visted divides time and space. Round and round and round she goes.  
Where she stops, nobody knows.  
From ceiling to floor, she shoots, then scores. Guess what's behind one of the doors

~Master Mind~

I froze.I couldn't move even if I wanted to!" That fat headed witch has my sister! The only family I have!" I thought. "First my life then my sister! Now it's personal!" "Alex...are you okay?" I heard from behind me. I turn and see Tech.I look at him shocked."Did he just call me what I think he just called me?!"I thought."D...did you say Alex?"I asked."Well that is your name isn't it?"he smiled."Well usually when I first meet takes awhile for them to call me Alex."I said."Not a couple of hours.".He didn't answer he pick up a peice of paper...the letter.I waited as he read it. After he read it he looked at me.  
He talked into his arm,"Cheif I found something!".I could sence worry in his voice."Why is he so worried?It's not his sister that is kidnapped!"I thought. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen Chapter

Soon Ace arrived,he read the letter. Within a few minutes the rest of the teammates arrive as well. Ace reads aloud,"That's a stange riddle."Lexi said."Well,-if-it-was-meant-for-Alexzandra,-then-d on't-you-think-we-should-figure-out-what's-behind- this-'door'?" Rev ask, looking puzzled. Out of the shadows, a loud and semi obnoxious answer fills the room, "Don't you think we might want to figure out WHERE these 'doors' are, first?"surprisingly Duck makes a good point...loudly!For now anyway.  
"Well whereever these 'doors' are we have to find dis Izzy!"Ace exclaim. "Um not trying to be rude or anything but she goes by Izabeth. I call her Izzy though." I interrupted. "You know her?" Ace asks. "Know her? She's only been my sister for the past twelve years of my life!"I said. "Whoa! So, dat would be a yes den!" Ace pipes up! "It would seem we have work to do!".After that,the Loonatics and I go back to HQ to think up of a plan. It was a couple of hours later still no plan. So I go into my new room,I sit on my bed looking at the letter.  
There is a she cat that vists a place.  
Hours visted divides time and space. Round and round and round she goes.  
Where she stops, nobody knows.  
From ceiling to floor, she shoots, then scores. Guess what's behind one of the doors.  
That is what really interest me."I know this place but can't bring myself to think of the name. I can see it but it won't roll off my touge. Hours visted divides time and space,mmmm...well the hours are divided by spaces or time periods. Okay, so the she cat visits the place either morning or evening. Nobody is that crazy to go to any place at night! Okay maybe my sister when it comes to IJump."I thought. My ears were dropped to the sides. "Don't worry Izzy I'll..."I was cut off by a knock at the door."May I come in?"I heard. I regonized the voice. It was Tech. "Come in." I said. He walked torwards me. I saw that his hand was clenched. "What is he holding in his hand?" I wondered. He sat down next to me,"How are you doing?"Tech asks. "Fine I guess?" I said sadly. What? I just found out my sister was kidnapped! Do you expect me to be happy-go-lucky? I think not!"I...I made you and bought you something. "He said really fast but not as fast as Rev. I look down and what he was holding in his hand was a gold braclet and sliver whistle.  
I could feel my face light up as I saw the two items like a pirate found his treasure. "It was so sweet of him to do this!"I yelled in thought. "Would you like to try it on?" He asks. I bobbed my head up and down in reponse. Next, he unhooked the chain and rehooked it around my wrist. Letting it hang from my wrist. He handed me the whistle. "What is this for?" I ask. "I want you to know that I want you to be safe. I care about you and I couldn't bare to live with myself if you got hurt. All you need to do is blow on the whistle and I'll be there." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I could barely breathe. That feeling daughterly feeling,question is should I listen to it? I mean I lost that feeling along time ago but my heart speaks differently and everytime I feel it,it gets worse. In my heart says to hug him but my brain says no. Most people say listen to heart but that's only relationships,I think. Could this jesture be used with this type of feeling?  
Finally,I listen to...my brain. I turned my head see that he was close to the door. I call out to him "Mind if I ask? Why do you care about me so much? I mean I know that the others care about me but you seem to care about me the most. Why?" He stops and sits back on the bed."Even though I'm a super genius I don't know. I'm not sure if it's my coyote genetics or the fact that that I didn't have father around,so I'm trying to make up for it with you."Tech explains. "Your father wasn't around? What happened to him?"I ask. He frowned. I could tell by his face that he was angry."did his dad...cheat on his mom!"I mentally ask myself. I put my hand on his and say"You don't have to tell me." "No, it's okay. My father abandonded me and my mother for some blonde woman." he finishes. There's that akward silence again for at least three long minutes."I'm sorry that happened."I said. "It's not your fault. You weren't there. "Tech said." I know but I still can feel sorry that it happened to you." I commented. "What happened to your parents?" Tech asks. "W...what?"I said shocked. "Your parents aren't they around?"Tech asked. I looked away,ears flatten against my head. "Oh,Alex." I heard him say sympithticly. Suddenly,I felt enclosed by...arms. I turn back to see that Tech was hugging me! My ears shot up and eyes wide. I sat there for a minute,unsure of what to do. He handed me a wristband. It was black the same color as my...fingerless gloves."How does he have it? Did it slip off? If so, when did it slip off? The school?" I thought. "I assume that this belongs to you?"Tech says. "Yes it's mine." I reply as I take it. There's that damn silence again. "Come with me. I want to show you something."He said. I follow him out of my room. 


End file.
